Wild Avenger Avani
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830318 |no = 8484 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 189 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 18, 27, 36, 42, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 117 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 30 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 15, 21, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 117, 123, 129 |bb2_distribute = 50, 30, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 117, 123, 129 |sbb2_distribute = 50, 30, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb2_distribute = 30, 25, 20, 15, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb3_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb3_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 25, 20, 15, 10 |ubb3_totaldistr = 170 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb3_effectdelay = 0 |description = Orphaned at a young age, Avani grew up never knowing the faces of her parents. As a young Morokai cub, she had to fight tooth and nail in order to survive. Her hard won freedom and fame was a testament to her own strengths and accomplishments as a monster hunter. Avani valued two things above all else in life. First, her freedom. Avani believed in living her life to the fullest and taking matters into her own hands. She did as she pleased and none could tell her otherwise. Second, her family. Although she had no relatives to speak of, Avani cherished the bonds she forged with the countless people she encountered in her life. Those who joined Avani under the banner of Clan Rih'alnase were her family, and she was fiercely protective of them. Avani had no interest in the war between the Deva and Morokai. When she ignored Overlord Azurai's call to join in the war efforts, the Overlord himself sent his men to exterminate Rih'alnase, just to make an example out of them for disobeying him. Avani and her people were on the run ever since, but the longer they ran, the more people she lost along the way. Desperate and furious, Avani decided to strike back at the Overlord to show that she would not to be bullied into submission. |summon = As Chieftain of the Rih'alnase, you, my family, are my responsibility. Until my dying breath, I will fight for a brighter future! |fusion = Amidst these trying times, you continue to stand by our side. Words cannot describe how much this means to me, my friend. |evolution = Rih'alnase will not suffer this injustice! We will take a stand, and put that wretched cur in his place! |hp_base = 5764 |atk_base = 2694 |def_base = 1962 |rec_base = 2104 |hp_lord = 8234 |atk_lord = 3849 |def_lord = 2803 |rec_lord = 3006 |hp_anima = 9351 |rec_anima = 2708 |atk_breaker = 4147 |def_breaker = 2505 |def_guardian = 3101 |rec_guardian = 2857 |def_oracle = 2654 |rec_oracle = 3453 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 900 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 64 |ls = Chieftain's Resolve |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts Spark damage, greatly boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed a certain amount, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack |lsnote = 180% Spark, 120% Spark after 30 Sparks, 150% damage against afflicted foes & 10-15% chance to reflect ailments |bb = Briar Storm |bbdescription = 29 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction counter for 3 turns |bbnote = 180% Spark, fills 2-3 BC, recovers 400-500 HP & 25% chance to reflect ailments |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 29 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 29 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb = Ainshaq Easifa |sbbdescription = 32 powerful Earth attack on all foes, 3 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 600% + 600% * HP / max HP, 180% Spark, 120% self Spark, 30% Spark vulnerability infliction & 200% damage against afflicted foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Eanif Al'iiesar |ubbdescription = 36 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 450% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 350% extra damage, fills 5-8 BC & 350% damage against afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 36 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |ubbhits3 = 40 |ubbaoe3 = A |ubbdc3 = 40 |ubbmultiplier3 = 2000 |ubb3_sp = true |es = Avenger's Defiance |esitem = Vorpal Chainblades |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when Vorpal Chainblades is equipped, slightly boosts Spark damage when HP is over 50% for all allies, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |esnote = 20% Spark & 150% damage against afflicted foes |evofrom = 830317 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = Adds +3 hits for each normal hit amount |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds great boost to own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds considerable raise to normal hit amount and normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill4_3_note = Adds +2 hits to each normal hit amount (extra hits deal +20% damage) |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Spark damage effect |omniskill4_4_note = +30% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's damage boost against status afflicted foes effect |omniskill4_5_note = +100% boost. 300% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds 40 combo massive Earth attack on all foes effect to UBB |omniskill4_6_note = 2000% multiplier |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Avani4 }}